


Ice, Steel and Fire

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Figure Ice skating Au, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yuri on Ice AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: Having a perfect technique isn't all that counts.





	

_ The rink is packed, a sight not uncommon on a Saturday afternoon, especially after lessons had taken place. Children and adults alike slide across the ice, some more gracefully than others. The air is full of the sound of chatter and ice being cut by blades, and the ice shines from the bright lines above.  _

_ “Would you show me how to do that?” a voice cuts through, loud and full of excitement.  A child of some six years asks, standing before one of his rink mates, a child who is only slightly older than he is.  His face is covered in wonder, mesmerized by what he had just witnessed the other child doing on the ice just moments before. _

_ “Oh, uh… I don’t know how,” The older child admits, voice going soft as they grow shy under the stare of the other, “But you could watch how I do it?” _

_ Blue eyes widen in delight. _

_ “Thank you!” _

 

As the previous performer ends their routine, the spectators are engulfed in a frenzy of excitement, shouting and ovating. Some even chant their name as if to pray. 

On the sidelines stands the next performer, an impassive look across his features. The crowds, the cheering, it never really meant anything to him.  What mattered was how he performed. Instead of allowing the crowd to affect him, he raises his hands to fiddle with the buds in his ears.

His eyes slide shut, a few deep breaths as he focuses on the music he’s about to perform to, mentally preparing himself.

A hand grips his shoulder and the skater turns, opening his eyes to stare down the other.

“Kageyama-kun, it’s time.” The coach says and Kageyama reaches up and removes his headphones. He leans down to check on his skates one last time, to see if they were properly tied.

“I’m aware it’s far too late to be saying this,” His coach continues, frowning a bit, “But I don’t think this piece is right for you.”

Kageyama stares back and narrows his eye. His coach sighs, already telling that the youth is misunderstanding the meaning behind his words.

“I can perform any piece just fine,” Kageyama states, always sure of his own abilities.

His coach shakes his head.  This was not a matter of doubting Kageyama’s abilities, but knowing that the routine would only get him so far.

“It’s well thought out, but I don’t think it matches your potential.”

Kageyama makes a face, something akin to agitation flitting across his features.   _ Potential? _  Kageyama turns from his coach, schooling his expression into something calm.  He didn’t need to worry about the piece; he  _ knew _ that he could perform it well enough.

His hand tightens on the small door that led to the rink, pausing as the previous performer passes by him.

He knew he could win.

“I'll be fine, coach. Thank you,”

The man sighs, rubbing his forehead.

“Fine. Your choice. I wish you good luck.”

The crowd burst into an excited cheering once again as Kageyama steps onto the ice, some even screaming and clapping as hard as possible, ecstatic to see their favorite skater perform.

_ “Next on the ice, we have Kageyama Tobio, 18 years old, from Japan, skating to a personalized composition named Unknown Tides.” _

_ “Indeed, so far Kageyama has managed to surprised us with his jumps, but will he manage to do so here as well?” _

_ " _ _ We’ll just have to wait and see.” _

As Kageyama stills in the center of the rink, the crowd grows silent.  A moment passes, and the music starts to play. 

Kageyama breathes as he pushes off, hands outstretched before him, trying to match the rhythm of the music.  He’s aware of all his movements, how he is placed and the rink around him.  He almost doesn’t even hear the music, thought at this point performing to it was more from muscle memory than actually needing to hear it.

_ “And the was a beautifully done double toe loop followed by a triple Salchow.” _

_ “No under rotation there, yes.” _

The composition grows softer, Kageyama reminding himself that this is one of the few places his coach said he should have a step sequence. Kageyama frowns as he turns on the ice.  He senses the risk that comes with it, since all the other competitors have more than a double toe and a triple Salchow and maybe even a Lutz. He breathes and calms his thoughts. He knows he can correct this.

_ “On the technical side, he’s doing brilliant as always.” _

_ “Yes, expected as always of Kageyama. Let’s see where this one takes him.” _

He can see the look of frustration on is coach’s face as he launches himself into the air, foregoing the choreographed sequence that was initially planned. 

“ _ No step sequence? And not to mention his lack of spins.” _

_ “We have a double Lutz here, however, quite elegant.” _

_ “Elegant, not a word one would associate with Kageyama Tobio.” _

Kageyama can start to feel the strain his legs and the sweat forming across his skin. He grits his teeth and launches himself again, the rink blurring as he spins midair. 

He lands on his foot and swings, only to continue moving too far and slip, landing hard against the ground.  He fumbles, skates scraping uselessly against the ice. 

_ “Ah, he over-rotated there, hopefully it won’t cost him too much." _

Forcing his way back up, Kageyama begins the final spin. He’d much prefer a jump, but points be damned.  He could sense his stamina weaning and knew any jump was not worth the risk.

Kageyama throws his hand into the air and his head back, his breath coming out heavy as he freezes in the middle of the rink, the crowd cheering loudly at the end of his performance.  As he peers from the corner of his eye, he can see the look of disapproval from his coach.

" _ All that is left to see is what the judges think.” _

Kageyama grits his teeth and keeps his head bowed, stepping off the ice looking tired and angry.

_ What the judges think… _

_ Did it really matter?_

As his score goes public, Kageyama balls his fist, staring down at the floor.  He can feel the slight tremble in his shoulders. 

" I told you it wasn’t that good for this level of competition,” He hears his coach says, “Jumps alone can only carry you so far.”

His coach sighs and brushes back his hair, looking as frustrated as Kageyama. 

“You’re amazing, but it’s like watching a machine skate. They care about the feelings behind your performance, you know? You still have a chance to place in the top three.”

_ A machine skate? _ Kageyama thinks to himself, looking up to stare at his coach.  _ The hell does that mean? _

Kageyama goes to retort, his mouth opening to reply, but is promptly cut off by the announcers. 

_ “Next, we have Oikawa Tooru, age 22, also from Japan-“ _

 

Kageyama promptly shuts his mouth and ignores whatever else his coach has to say. Oikawa would definitely land on top with is program. 

As he makes his way into the stands, Kageyama spots Oikawa in the middle of the rink. He can’t help but scoff when seeing his senior’s outfit.  Oikawa always had a tendency to wear rather flashy costumes. 

From in the stands, Kageyama can see Iwaizumi wearing a similar look of disgust at seeing Oikawa’s outfit. The two catch each others attention and they share a brief wave.

Iwaizumi turns and his face loses the warmth he had shown to Kageyama, staring hard down at Oikawa.  It’s hard to read, but Kageyama is sure the look is one of worry.

It gives him a bad feeling.

Shaking his head, Kageyama leans against the railing, attempting to forget his own performance and Iwaizumi and learn what he can from watching the other.

_"_ _ It’s been rumored that Oikawa’s been considering retirement after this season.” _

_ “Let’s hope it remains a rumor, because where else would you find this series of a triple Salchow followed by a triple Lutz and then a triple Axel. Why, yes it is, ladies and gentlemen, would you look at that.” _

As the music starts, Kageyama feels himself entranced by the other. The way Oikawa moved with the music was mesmerising, flowing with the song as if he was it himself. 

Elegant, charming, captivating. 

All the things Kageyama was not.

The crowd cheers as Oikawa grips his leg and leans forward, spinning for several moments before releasing himself, falling into a step sequence.

Kageyama frowns, his brow furrowing as Oikawa skates. He had seen the slight stumble on his right side. Was it-?

No, it couldn’t be.  He must have seen wrong.  Kageyama blinks, trying to focus.

His eyes trail the other as Oikawa launches himself into the air. He lands, his footing perfect. Yet his leg gives and he tumbles to the ice. 

_ “Oh, that was a bit over rotated, but he picked himself up straight away,” _

_ “Oikawa seems quite determined,” _

It couldn’t be.  Was his knee acting up again?  But he was fine-

His eyes find Iwaizumi, the other seeming not all too happy about the slip up. The worry is all too easy to see in his eyes, and the pain in Oikawa’s.

No, no, no. 

It can’t be.

Of course, Oikawa and Kageyama had their differences, and the older could be a big baby at times, but that didn’t mean Kageyama wanted him to suffer from that knee injury he sustained so long ago. Or for it to still affect him.

_ Why now? _

_ He couldn’t really be considering retiring?_

“Your thoughts are showing on your face, Kageyama,” Iwaizumi says at the end of Oikawa’s performance, approaching the younger from in the stands. He reaches up and ruffles Kageyama’s hair.

“But, he-“

“I know.  He knows too.  It can’t be helped.”

“But the doctor-“

“He can’t do much more than he already has. This is a tough sport on the knees."

_ “…It’s not fair.” _

__ __

_ Tell me about it _ , Iwaizumi thinks.

Leaving Kageyama behind, Iwaizumi leaves the stands, making his way to the locker rooms, where he finds Oikawa. The other has his legs spread out, looking as pale as a ghost.  A pack of ice is taped over his knee. 

_ Oh boy… _

_ “Shi _ _t_ , this fucking hurts…” Iwaizumi hears Oikawa mutter under his breath.

“Language,” Iwaizumi says, slapping the other lightly over the head. Oikawa turns and glares, looking a little revived by Iwaizumi. 

Ignoring whatever complaint that came out of Oikawa’s mouth, Iwaizumi sits down to get a better look at the other’s knee.

“…Please don’t tell me it popped out.”

“I won’t.”  

“Damn it, Oikawa, what did I tell you about this?!”  Iwaizumi says, shooting up to glare at the other. Oikawa keeps his head down.

“ _ I know _ .”

“Apparently,” Iwaizumi says, motioning to his knee, “You  _ don’t.” _

" I was retiring anyway, what’s the big deal?” Oikawa snaps back, looking upward to sneer at Iwaizumi.  The other is unaffected. 

“How about your ability to walk, you idiot.”

“Nonsense, Iwa-chan, I’ll be fine” Oikawa says, calming himself to wave off the other. He then yells as Iwaizumi leans down and pokes lightly at his knee.

“You were saying?”

“So mean, Iwa-chan.  You are such a brute.”

“Says the one who did this to his own knee.”

There’s a heavy pause between them, Oikawa’s eyes darting the door before looking back to Iwaizumi’s. 

“…Did Tobio-chan see?” He asks, voice incredibly soft.

" Of course he did.”

“…What-“

“-did he say?” Iwaizumi says, finishing for him, “He said it wasn’t fair.”

…

“So, what are you going to do?”

_ What indeed? _

 

_ “Oikawa-san!” Kageyama says, his face flushed and eyes shining as he slides to a stop before the older skater. _

_ “Please teach me how to skate like you do,” Kageyama cries, bowing deeply to the other. _

_ Oikawa that face, with his nose scrunched up, a think Iwaizumi can pick up from miles and always yells at him for being an ass, but he’s not here today, so Oikawa can do as he pleases. _

_ “I’ll consider such a thing only when I can’t skate myself,” He says, stare cold and looking down at the other.  _

 

...if he  _ could _ have been a bigger ass back then, he probably  _ would _ have been. Alas, times change. People change. Old qualms are forgotten, new alliances formed, and sometimes one finds comfort and a helping hand where they least expect.

The first time he screwed up and wrecked his newly relocated knee, it was Tobio who called up everyone on Oikawa’s phone. Including the ambulance. It moved Oikawa to tears. That and the damn knee. Which he wrecked. Because he didn’t listen. Oh, well, shit happens.

He’s got his fair share of the spot light.

Which was bullshit. He wanted so much more. He had so much more planned out. So many ideas. So many-

Ultimately, it was his own ambition that stopped him. He should have listened. He should have rested properly. He should have.

Ah, the bitter-sweet reality of one’s own decisions. Heavy like his ego.

Nothing he can do about it now.

  
_ There is a promise he can keep. A shitty made promise, but a promise nonetheless. _

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's a Yuri on Ice AU.
> 
> Also, expect some changes for this chapter. Thank you.
> 
> i made the changes dabs - witchy


End file.
